


The Take Over

by simplyn2deep



Series: Hawaii Five-0: Mob Style [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t much they wouldn’t help Steve with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** written for Challenge 18: Genre Swap at [](http://h50land.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**h50land**](http://h50land.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **A/N 2:** pick any **mob movie** and that's what this swapped with.  
>  **A/N 3:** spoilers for season 1 and events totally out of order to suit my needs for this.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Danny bellowed as he entered Steve’s kitchen. He had a folder of papers in his hand that he waved in front of Steve’s face.

Steve looked up from the pineapple he was cutting and smirked at Danny. “What have I done for you to be pissed now?”

“Kono told me your plans,” Danny said. “You are clearly certifiable.” He tossed the papers on the side table and sat on the bar stool. “You’ve got some balls to try and take over the Family. Jameson will kill you herself before she gives the order to Wo-Fat.”

“Oh ye of little faith Danno; I’ve got it all figured out and when the time is right, I’ll clue you and the others in.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Why not just tell me now?”

“You’ve got the meeting with the other Families and it’s best for you to go to that meeting with a clear conscience,” Steve said. “If it’ll make you feel any better, there won’t be any hard feelings should you feel the need to tell Jameson or Wo-Fat that you think I have something planned.”

Danny gapped at Steve. “I can’t believe you’d suggest that! You realize that if you go down for this…whatever you have planned, Kono, Chin and I are as good as dead too.”

Steve sighed. He knew Danny was right. There was no way that Jameson or Wo-Fat would believe that Danny, Kono, Chin weren’t in bed, so to speak, with the takeover Steve had planned. Plus, as Underboss, he wouldn’t get his hands dirty with something this dangerous. He’d dole the job out to his Caporegimes so they could find the right people for the job.

“Okay, call the others. I’ll let you in on the plan before tonight’s meeting,” Steve said. “There’s no turning back once I tell you.”

Danny nodded his head. He and the others knew this. There wasn’t much they wouldn’t help Steve with. After the Salvo operation went belly up, they knew it was time for some new leadership within the Family and thought that Steve might be the one to finally turn things around.

~+~

Steve had spent the last hour explaining his plan to Chin, Kono and Danny. They eyed him warily but Steve could see the wheels turning in their heads.

“You’re lolo,” Chin finally said, “but this just might work and will secure you as Boss in the end.”

“But will others accept him as Boss?” Kono asked.

“One crisis at a time,” Danny said.

Steve nodded his head then slowly made eye contact with the others in the room. Each nodded their head in silent acceptance of the takeover.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 4:** yet another little snippet that I might continue at a later date.


End file.
